


purple & green

by Cherbit



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherbit/pseuds/Cherbit
Summary: illustration for happygolovely's "Of a Feather".





	purple & green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happygolovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygolovely/gifts).




End file.
